A grinding wheel tool is formed by adhering many abrasive grains on an outer surface of a base having a disk or columnar shape or the like. The grinding wheel tool can grind a workpiece with certain amounts of depth of cut and feed being given to the workpiece while the base is rotating at a high speed. In such a grinding wheel tool, if the size of the abrasive grains is reduced in order to improve the surface roughness of the ground surface of the workpiece, chip pockets (pores) for discharging cutting chips are narrowed, so that clogging becomes likely to occur.
For this reason, for example, Patent Document 1 listed below or the like has proposed to form supply holes for supplying a grinding fluid in an outer surface of a base on which abrasive grains are adhered, and to send the grinding fluid out of the outer surface of the base to thereby suppress the occurrence of clogging.